


[VID] Nepenthe ("A Catalogue of Afternoons") | A Star Trek: Picard Fan Edit

by ohvienna



Series: vids by ohvienna [11]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s01e07 Nepenthe, Fanvids, Gen, Video, i just want to eat pizza and fall asleep on their couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna
Summary: Star Trek: Picard 1x07 distilled into a lovely, sad, and sweet under two minute meditation on how much I just want to live a hygge lifestyle with the Troi-Rikers on Nepenthe.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Series: vids by ohvienna [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	[VID] Nepenthe ("A Catalogue of Afternoons") | A Star Trek: Picard Fan Edit

[ Stream](https://youtu.be/mnWH7jOa55w) | [.mp4](https://www.mediafire.com/file/q2obj83ex3ewa9b/stpnep_oh.zip/file) | [Tumblr](https://ohvienna.tumblr.com/post/640152783933341696/episode-1x07-distilled-into-a-lovely-sad-and)


End file.
